snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Lars Svensson
Lars D. Svensson served as the Transfiguration (2068-70) & History of Magic Professor (2070-71) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Name: Lars D. Svensson Date of Birth: 3 February 2033 Years attended Hogwarts '': 2044-2051 ''Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw Current Hogwarts Staff Position: Transfiguration Professor Previous Occupations: Gringott’s Repairman, Laundry Boy, Wandmaker’s Assistant, Transfiguration professor at Durmstrang Eye Color: hazel Hair: Light brown Height: 5’8” Marital Status: Widower Living Family: son Jakob, and daughters Janina and Jordana; older sister Honora; sister Magdalena and brother-in-law Lucas, who are the children’s guardians; other older sister Honora Pets: none at present History: Born on the third of February 2033, Lars grew up in a small town in Sweden. He was the youngest of three children, and greatly admired his older sisters Magdalena and Honora. When Magdalena was accepted into Hogwarts and Honora into Beauxbatons and they left home in 2039 and 2040, respectively, it became Lars’s dream to follow in their footsteps and become a distinguished wizard. When Lars began his schooling at Hogwarts four years later, he studied hard in hopes of someday being able to teach his sisters a spell they had not already learned. In 2052, Lars graduated from Hogwarts with better scores than even his sisters, and he moved to London and quickly found a job repairing miscellaneous things at Gringott’s Wizarding Bank. It was there that Lars met his wife Amelia. In order to court her better, Lars took on a second job, which involved washing laundry in the evenings and waking early to bring morning tea to his elderly neighbor. After about a year of being on the verge of overworking himself for the sake of earning Amelia’s heart, he gained the courage to propose, and the two were married in June of 2054. After several years of happy marriage and a new job working as an assistant to a little-known wand-maker, Lars and Amelia happily welcomed their first child, Jordana, into the world in late September of 2058. Amelia quit her job at Gringott’s, and Janina was born in 2061, shortly after the marriage of Lars’s sister Magdalena. To the Svensson family’s delight, Jakob made the family of four a family of five in 2062, much to the dismay of little Jordana. The family could not remain a happy, perfect family, however. To Lars’s horror, Amelia died suddenly in a train crash in 2064. The death of Lars’s wife was followed by the deaths of his elderly parents, and Lars decided that he was unfit to care for three children alone. He entrusted the three to his eldest sister and sought a teaching position at Durmstrang. He remained there for several years until he tired of living so far from his family and decided to seek a job at Hogwarts, where his family would be more accessible during school holidays. Personality: Lars is generally a very serious person, and though he smiles often, he is rarely heard to sincerely laugh. The death of his wife has left a mark on his persona, and he now has a peculiar attraction to toy trains and Muggle trainsets. He loves his pet owl, which was a birthday present from his wife a month before her death. Lars’s various past occupations have led him to have various interests, Quidditch not being one of them. He has never watched a Quidditch match in his life, for he always preferred reading books in a secluded corner to participating in any sort of sporting event. Any sort of book is a good book in Lars’s opinion, but his favorite are spell books—he loves to learn new spells and then talk about those spells at family gatherings in the hope of teaching his sisters. Best Subject: Transfiguration Worst Subject: Flying Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2051 Category:Staff Category:Hogwarts Category:Transfiguration Category:History of Magic Category:Professors